En Passant
by Anastase
Summary: Asami a voulu tromper Akihito qui le surprend et s'enfuit pour Paris, comptant bien ne jamais revoir ce sale type.


_En Passant_

Disclamer : tout est à Yamane-Sama

Pairing : Asami x Akihito

Rating : M

Résumé : Asami a voulu tromper Akihito qui le surprend et s'enfuit pour Paris, comptant bien ne jamais revoir ce sale type.

Akihito courait, éperdu. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée avec Asami, c'était la possibilité que ce dernier le trompe. Et que cela lui fasse mal. Avec une femme de plus. Pour lui, cette perspective avait toujours été aussi bête que lui réussissant à lui échapper.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus cette envie, et aujourd'hui, elle lui revenait de plein fouet, l'assommant presque, comme un boomerang mal lancé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac qui contenait toutes ses maigres possessions, ses appareils photos, vêtements, papiers et le peu d'argent liquide qu'il avait.

Un soupir mal contrôlé lui échappa en même temps que des larmes amères sillonnaient ses joues. Il se releva et courut en bas de son désormais ancien appartement afin d'avoir le dernier bus qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport. Il prit un billet pour Paris à peine arrivé sur place, le français étant la seule langue qu'il maîtrisait vraiment bien si l'on excluait le japonais. Il attendit deux bonnes heures après avoir passé les dernières barrières, puis embarqua dans l'avion.

Il observa la ville qu'il quittait, il l'espérait, définitivement, elle était trop liée au souvenir douloureux d'Asami. Puis l'avion décolla, s'élançant dans l'espace, emmenant à son bord Akihito, dans l'état d'un funambule dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il se mentirait s'il niait à présent le fait d'aimer Asami, de même qu'il mentirait également s'il arrivait à se dire que ce dernier tenait à lui, comme le lui rappelait sans difficultés son cœur qui avait volé en éclats il y avait environ cinq heures à présent. Il se jura, avec pour seul témoin quelques passagers à moitié endormis, qu'il ne serait plus jamais faible, qu'il oublierait toute son ancienne vie.

Il sortit calmement son portable et supprima tous ses numéros, avant de sortir sa carte SIM et de la casser en deux, annulant son numéro, résiliant son abonnement et scellant ainsi son engagement.

Asami se releva, épuisé. Il avait essayé d'éprouver le même plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akihito, le même désir, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était peine perdue. Il avait réussi à bander seulement à partir du moment où il avait invoqué l'image de son amant, nu et alangui sur ses draps, et le corps de l'autre femme l'avait dès lors carrément dégouté. Il n'avait même pas réussi à aller plus loin que les préliminaires.

Il se releva et soupira, résigné. Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler Akihito. Il attrapa péniblement son portable, soufflant à la contorsion imposée, et appuya sur le seul numéro qu'il appelait de lui-même. L'attente fut d'une dizaine de secondes, arrachant un sourire au yakuza, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix désincarnée lui annonce que le numéro utilisé n'était plus attribué.

Sa mâchoire se contracta très fortement et il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Bien. Encore mieux. Puisque c'était ainsi, il irait au studio d'Akihito immédiatement. Il ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps pour le voir. Il se dirigea directement vers son impressionnante voiture cylindrée et ordonna au chauffeur d'aller directement à l'appartement du plus jeune.

Une fois sur place, il descendit élégamment de sa voiture et monta les escaliers avant de s'arrêter sur le palier de son amant. Il sonna plusieurs fois puis toqua à la porte, sans même l'ombre d'une réponse à chaque fois. Agacé, il donna simplement un puissant coup d'épaule dans la porte qui céda facilement.

-Akihito! Viens ici, ce n'est plus drôle à présent. Dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas être... hum... Puni.

Il attendit patiemment les injures habituelles qui ne vinrent jamais. Il se redressa, et examina les deux petites pièces. L'absence flagrante de tous les appareils photo et des objets auxquels Akihito tenait, ainsi que de certains papiers importants et de son sac, frappa Asami, qui tentait d'ignorer en vain la désagréable boule qui commençait à se faire sa place dans sa gorge, lui rendant difficile d'avaler.

Et il comprit. Son amant était parti. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, Akihito était parti. Il ressortit prestement son portable et ordonna à ses gardes du corps de rechercher le nom du jeune homme sur tous les billets de transport d'avion, bateau et train utilisés ces dernières 24 heures.

Il lui fallut encore une heure avant de finalement obtenir une réponse positive. Son amant avait pris l'avion pour Paris hier. Il accorda encore une demi-heure à ses hommes pour préparer son jet privé, puis décolla à son tour.

Deux mois. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Akihito pour se retrouver parfaitement installé à Paris. Il avait désormais un petit trente mètres carré près d'Anvers, était un mannequin très renommé pour des photos gays, ayant finalement admis qu'il l'était. Il s'affala en conservant un certain décorum sur un sofa en cuir dans son salon, tout en contemplant une des tapisseries persanes qu'il avait achetée récemment. Il se releva et alla directement se servir un verre de rhum dans un petit buffet dans la cuisine, tic emprunté à Asami même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Son regard se fixa plus loin, sur les ombres que l'on voyait remuer dans le parc à l'heure où elles devenaient inquiétantes, se confondant avec l'obscurité ambiante. Son expression se fit plus vague alors qu'il repensait encore et toujours à un homme. La seule chose qui lui manquait. La seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver.

Il secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux châtains mi-longs autour de lui. Il devait laisser le passé où il était, étant ce qu'il était. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse encore aller à ses divagations, il travaillait le lendemain après tout. Il se redressa le long du cuir et renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il lui fallu plus d'une heure pour enfin s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers neuf heures, s'habilla rapidement d'un jean moulant noir et d'un t-shirt rouge, mit une veste en cuir et alla sans attendre au studio de photos et de prises pour mannequins dans lequel il travaillait. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de cinq minutes de marche pour y arriver.

Sur place, il se laissa maquillé, recoiffé, enfila d'autres vêtements pour les clichés à prendre, on l'enduisit d'une huile d'amande douce et odorante pour faire briller sa peau davantage. Il prit les poses demandées, changea de nombreuses fois de d'habits jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'il était temps de passer aux prises de nu. Il approuva silencieusement, et enleva calmement tous ses vêtements.

Les photographes autour de lui prirent un nombre inimaginable de photos de lui nu dans des dizaines de positions différentes avant de lui demander finalement de continuer les clichés sur le lit aux draps blancs placé au milieu de la pièce. Il changea à nouveau de position et de place un nombre incalculable de fois, se tordant avec grâce sur les draps satinés.

Presque quatre heures plus tard, on lui permit de rentrer chez lui pour le moment, que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Akihito se releva calmement. Il était plutôt fatigué en vérité. Il revint directement dans son appartement, regardant sans vraiment le voir son réfrigérateur entièrement vide si l'on omettait les quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort qui le remplissaient presqu'entièrement, et qui remplissaient également son buffet.

Il soupira et sortit son portable afin d'appeler un livreur de pizzas quelconques. Il n'avait pas de téléphone fixe. Il refusait d'en avoir un. Lorsqu'une voix inconnue retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne, il énuméra rapidement une pizza simple, une reine, suivie de son adresse, puis raccrocha. Aucune sympathie ne transparaissait dans sa commande, comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois. Cela appartenait désormais au passé également. Il avait bien vu où l'avait mené le fait d'être sympa. La sympathie, la compassion, l'amabilité… tous ces sentiments étaient définitivement pour les faibles. Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant l'arrivée du livreur.

Il récupéra simplement sa pizza, lui laissa un pourboire, chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais pu se permettre dans son ancienne vie, et referma la porte. Il réussit à peine à en engloutir un quart, et jeta le reste, écoeuré. Il fallait vraiment, impérativement et absolument, qu'il arrive à se sortir ce connard égoïste de la tête. Il sortit une pleine bouteille de whisky de sous le buffet et enleva son bouchon en verre.

Un feulement de douleur lui échappa lorsque le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge. _Putain ! _Ça arrachait vraiment. Il savoura néanmoins son goût sucré et la sensation d'euphorie crédule qui ne saurait plus tarder à venir s 'emparer de lui. Il se dépêcha de finir la bouteille avant de ne plus pouvoir y arriver. Il s'effondra lentement le long de son parquet dès qu'il eut finie les dernières gouttes de boisson.

Sa tête lui tournait affreusement à présent. Mais, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il se sentait bien. Ici, il n'avait aucuns problèmes pour régler ses factures, il était même_ riche_, une idée qui lui aurait semblée complètement idiote et malvenue il y a encore deux mois, lorsqu'il venait d'arriver. Il ne craignait pas non plus l'arrivée impromptue et les crises de colère qui, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, l'avaient terrifié au début de sa pseudo _relation _avec Asami. Qui l'avait lâchement trompé en passant. _Merde. _Il y pensait encore.

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait dit qu'il n'avait enfin plus de problèmes à présent ? Qu'il l'étripe. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à ne plus acheter cette marque d'alcool désormais. Elle n'avait pas _du tout _l'effet désiré. Il pensait toujours à son principal problème. Juste qu'il devenait con. Et dépressif en plus. Re-_merde. _Il ne lui restait plus qu'à établir la liste interminable du : _Pourquoi sa vie était à chier. _Il s'endormit finalement sur ces pensées savoureuses.

Asami jubilait. Enfin. Il avait enfin réussit à remettre la main sur son jeune homme qui l'obsédait depuis l'instant même où il l'avait rencontré. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait même pas obtenu de ne serait-ce qu'entendre parler de lu, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devenait, où était-il… Et aujourd'hui, il parvenait à avoir toutes ces informations d'un seul coup presqu'entièrement grâce au hasard.

Alors oui, il avait pour une fois de quoi être complètement de bonne humeur. Il avait appris toutes ces informations simplement en ouvrant un magasine, dont les photos de mannequins étaient presque exclusivement des photos d'Akihito dans de nombreuses situations et postures différentes. On le voyait même nu sur certains clichés.

Il avait d'ailleurs été passablement furieux en découvrant ce fait. Il comptait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure et interdire à Akihito ce genre d'activités dès qu'il le reverrait, quitte à devoir lui payer toutes ses dépenses. Non, en fait, il comptait bien payer tout ce que voudrait Akihito à partir de maintenant. C'était dur à admettre, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme lui, un yakuza émérite ayant déjà tué maintes et maintes fois, ainsi que torturé, mais il était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant était de l'amour.

Il s'en était aperçu dès qu'il avait compris qu'Akihito avait décidé de partir définitivement, et que, non, l'étau puissant qui lui enserrait le thorax n'était pas dû à une maladie quelconque, mais bien au départ inopiné de son petit photographe inconscient.

Il se regarda encore quelques secondes dans le grand miroir positionné face à lui dans la chambre d'hôtel de luxe qu'il avait louée le temps de son séjour, où il ferait mieux d'avancer plus d'argent pour cette chambre, étant donné qu'il n'allait sûrement pas repartir de ce séjour sans son jeune amant, et qu'il risquait fortement, malheureusement, d'avoir du mal à le convaincre de rentrer au Japon avec lui.

Il vérifia une fois de plus sa tenue avant de paraître enfin satisfait. Il n'était absolument pas question de rater l'impression qu'il allait donner à son petit photographe après deux mois sans le voir. Absolument hors de question. Il voulait impérativement lui donner envie de lui comme lui avait envie du jeune homme, lui montrer ce qu'il avait manqué après ces deux mois, que l'autre revienne vivre avec lui en fait. Il enfila son blaser par dessus son costume trois pièces et franchit la porte d'un pas décidé. Il n'échouerait pas. Il préférait encore mourir un million de fois.

Pour lui, il s 'en rendait compte à présent, une vie sans Akihito n'était pas une vie. Il était la touche de… tout en fait, qui venait illuminer ses journées. Une vie sans Akihito était une attente. Et il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage. Il prit place dans sa berline noire et laissa un de ses gardes du corps le conduire à l'endroit convenu pour qu'il y puisse enfin revoir Akihito.

Akihito en était presque à regretter d'avoir accepter de faire don de sa présence à ce cocktail. Chiant eut été un euphémisme pour le qualifier. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces espèces d'abrutis qui venaient le voir pour le complimenter pour son physique bien plus qu'avantageux, lui faisant passer des sous-entendus graveleux accompagnés d'un souffle et d'une haleine sur son cou très fortement avinés. Il plongea sur un fauteuil avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger pour le restant de ses jours.

-Salut beau gosse ! Qu'est-ce qu'un mec aussi parfait que toi peut bien faire tout seul ici ?

Bon. Il allait revoir ses plans en fait, se dit-il tandis que l'homme brun s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Finalement, pas pour le restant de ses jours, il allait changer de place immédiatement.

-Je ne suis pas tout seul, balança-t-il tout en essayant de se relever. Une main ferme posée sur son torse l'en empêcha à peine le geste fut-il amorcé.

-T'inquiètes bébé, je suis tout seul aussi. T'as pas à être timide. Je vais te tenir compagnie comme ça.

_Mer-de. _Jura Takaba intérieurement. Il était bien à présent tiens. Pourquoi il attirait tous les mecs chiants de l'endroit, de la ville, du pays, du continent, du monde, de l'univers même s'il y en avait ailleurs que sur Terre ?

-Bon. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

En fait, ça allait. Au moins celui-ci était-il serviable. Il avait eu bien pire, se dit-il en repensant brièvement à un certain yakuza. Il se morigéna à nouveau de continuer à avoir ce genre de pensées et reporta son attention sur le type en face de lui.

-Ouais. Je voudrais bien un mojito si tu peux arriver à me trouver ça.

-Aucun problème mon chéri.

Et l'homme se dirigea vers le bar puis commanda deux boissons. Akihito prit son temps pour l'observer, comme il ne l'avait pas fait avant. L'homme était plutôt grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq, des cheveux bruns hérissés en pics, des yeux marrons plutôt communs en somme, il portait un jean bleu délavé et un débardeur blanc. Une ronce tatouée en bleu remontait le long de son bras.

Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour cette nuit, pensa le jeune mannequin à présent. Il avait justement besoin de décompresser. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'autre homme pour revenir avec deux boissons en mains, une pina colada pour lui et le mojito d'Akihito.

-Tu es Takaba Akihito, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune sursauta brusquement.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Tutoie-moi. Et désolé de t'apprendre que tu es sûrement un des mannequins pour magasines gays les plus réputés du monde. Alors ne me regarde pas comme si je te pistais depuis des mois. Tiens, ta boisson.

L'ancien photographe se saisit de cette dernière avec reconnaissance. Cet endroit était surchauffé et il était mort de soif. Il était donc hors de question de gâcher sa boisson, même s'il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen de se désaltérer.

-Merci. J'avais super soif.

Le visage de l'autre se para d'un sourire séducteur.

-Mais de rien, beauté. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux.

En disant cela, il avait commencé à faire passer une main audacieuse sous le sweat du plus petit, le long de son dos. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement à ce contact. C'était bon. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'un autre homme, trop longtemps, et son corps se rappelait férocement à lui désormais, comme le montraient les longs frissons d'excitation qui parcouraient à présent son échine.

Il pensa brièvement qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller chez un des deux avant que cela ne dérape ici, mais son cerveau devint complètement blanc lorsqu'une bouche vorace s'empara de la sienne et qu'une main pinçait délicatement son mamelon. Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ici, après tout ?

De nombreux couples faisaient la même chose, et l'endroit avait été conçu pour cela. Il se laissa donc aller le long du dossier, se relaxant. Il commençait peu à peu à perdre pied lorsque son futur amant fut propulsé loin de lui et traîné hors de l'endroit sans pouvoir rien faire, proprement viré.

-Akihito ! La voix avait claquée, froide, sèche, autoritaire, une voix que le jeune homme aurait reconnue entre mille. _Asami… _

Pour un peu, il se serait presque étouffé de rage. Son amour était à deux doigts de se faire prendre devant lui, merde ! Il avait parfaitement le droit de péter un câble. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois tandis qu'Akihito revenait lentement au moment présent et à sa situation actuelle, les dernières bribes de l'instant qu'il venait de passer s'espaçant peu à peu.

-Que fais-tu ici, Asami ?

Ce dernier eut un soupir de colère. Il était furieux. Le plus jeune homme se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait pu faire à part quitter le Japon et disparaître complètement de la circulation sans donner de nouvelles pendant deux mois. Il n'avait rien fait qui n'ait pas été mérité. Asami n'avait fait que récolter la monnaie de sa pièce. _Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, _pensa Akihito fièrement.

-Ce que je fais ici ?! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de partir ainsi ?! Donnes moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te punir Akihito.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de stupeur. _Comment osait-il ?!_ Comme s'il ne savait pas la raison de son départ !

-Te moques-tu de moi, Asami ? Tu sais pertinemment bien pourquoi je suis parti. Cesses de faire semblant. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être énervé ici. Seul moi devrait pouvoir le faire. _Tu _m'as poussé à partir. Pas l'inverse.

-De quoi me parles-tu, Akihito ? La voix d'Asami était presque perdue à présent. Un peu plus et Akihito l'aurait presque plains. _Presque._

-Voyons. Ne cherches pas trop, tu pourrais finir par trouver. Admets que ce serait con. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Club Shion, dans tes appartements. Il y a presque deux mois pile. Toujours pas ? Poitrine généreuse, regard bovin… Ah, je vois que tu as comprit. Tu vois, quand tu veux, tout est possible.

-Écoute, Akihito, pour cette fois là-

-Ah ! Y'en a eu d'autres en plus ?-

-Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais encore désiré quelqu'un d'autre, où si seul toi me faisait cet effet là.

-Super !Vraiment, super ! Serait-il possible pour moi de retourner à mon appartement maintenant ?

-Désolé, Akihito, mais non, je n'ai pas encore finit.

-He bien, c'est bien dommage, mais moi, je vais rentrer chez moi, et nous ne nous recroiserons plus jamais. Ce sera sûrement mieux pour tout le monde.

Les bras du plus grand se refermèrent sur le corps du plus jeune homme en une étreinte puissante, sans toutefois être douloureuse, pendant que la voix d'Asami tremblait alors qu'il peinait légèrement à s'exprimer. À ce moment exact, Akihito se maudit profondément pour être aussi faible.

À l'instant même où les bras de son amant s'étaient refermés autour de lui, il avait sut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à lui résister ainsi.

-Aki… Je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi que je désire.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du plus petit, larmes qu'il refoula rapidement.

_Je t'aime, Ryuichi.

-Aki… Je t'aime aussi, stupide gamin.

Des papillons volaient dans tout le corps des deux hommes, et le plus grand eut un sourire tendre à l'adresse du plus petit.

-Serait-il possible que tu arrêtes ce métier et que tu viennes habiter avec moi ? Il me semble évident que je te payerais toutes tes dépenses, quelles qu'elles soient.

-Bien. C'est d'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle, chéri ?

-Que nous puissions aller de temps en temps, juste _tous les deux, _en vacances ici dans mon appartement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, amour.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, puis s'embrassèrent, en un baiser chaste qui vira rapidement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés, la même étincelle d'amour et de désir brillant au fond du regard. Asami appela le plus vte possible son jet privé pour lui demander d'être prêt le plus vite possible afin de rentrer au Japon.

Ses gardes du corps, laissés sur place pour l'occasion, lui apprirent qu'il serait prêt dans une heure et demie. Asami échangea un regard lubrique avec son amant. Une heure et demie. Ce serait parfait. Il porta son amour jusqu'au bar où il demanda les clefs d'une chambre, il prit une des plus chères, il voulait un lit magnifique pour son petit-ami désormais, et se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur, le tout sans lâcher son amant. Il entra dans la suite luxueuse. Ils avaient une heure et demie.

Asami déposa tendrement le plus jeune sur le lit double et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il lui embrassa tendrement le visage, puis descendit plus bas, parsemant la peau douce de sa nuque de baisers. Il déboutonna sa chemise. Ses effleurements descendirent jusqu'au torse et aux tétons. Il en prit gentiment un en bouche, le suçotant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement érigé. Les gémissements que poussaient son amour sonnaient plus harmonieusement que la plus merveilleuse des musiques à ses oreilles. Il laissa ses mains s'aventurer plus bas tandis que le jeune homme entreprenait de le déshabiller entièrement. La fièvre qui l'habitait, l'envie qu'il avait du corps du plus grand lui permirent de réaliser cette action en moins de trente secondes. Un exploit. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le plus âgé s 'empara de son érection et commença à y exercer de lents allées et venues C'était délicieusement bon. Il ne sentit même pas réellement lorsque le premier doigt le pénétra, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième puis dans troisième lorsqu'Asami le sentit prêt. Les doigts continuèrent à l'étirer pendant encore quelques temps.

_Asami… S'il te plaît… Maintenant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se faire obéir. Il dirigea son sexe déjà dur et brûlant vers l'anus du plus jeune et le pénétra d'une seule poussée.

-Bordel ! Akihito n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. C'était juste… Tellement, tellement bon. Absolument délicieux. Il s'empala de lui-même davantage sur le membre imposant qui le transperçait profondément.

-Pluuuuuus ! Gémit-il lorsque les poussées s'accentuèrent. Les coups de hanches se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus rapides, à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient tous les deux de plus en plus de la jouissance. Ils explosèrent tous les deux au bout d'encore quelques longs instants, Asami déversant sa semence dans l'intimité du plus jeune, se retirant ensuite précautionneusement. Il prit son amour dans ses bras et ils restèrent là de longues minutes, tentant de calmer leurs respirations erratiques.

-Allons-y, murmura finalement le plus grand.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent rejoindre le jet du plus grand. La vie allait enfin pouvoir reprendre son cours.

Akihito était affalé sur le canapé, attendant le chocolat chaud qu'il avait ordonné à Ryuichi d'aller lui chercher. Ce dernier arriva, la tasse dans les mains, et lui déposa sur la table basse.

-Plus vite, esclave.

Asami prit un faux air outré et lui répliqua malicieusement.

-Attention, gamin ! Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par être obligé de te punir.

Oh, oui. Une _punition. _Son amant s'installa à côté de lui et alluma la télévision. Il empoigna son chocolat chaud et l'entama immédiatement, se délectant du liquide chaud et sucré coulant dans sa gorge. Il râla pour la forme lorsque son fiancé se pencha au dessus de lui et but à son tour dans la tasse, puis l'embrassa ensuite, lui communiquant une partie du liquide qu'il avait prit dans la tasse.

-No problemo.

En vérité, il avait même hâte d'y être.

FIN


End file.
